


Movie Night

by Xc800SP11



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xc800SP11/pseuds/Xc800SP11
Summary: Short one shotWayhaught has a movie night but Nicole's long day gets in the way





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any type of fanfic so let me know how it is lol  
> I know its really short but I was just trying to get something out

Gravel crunches under the wheels of the cruiser as the officer pulls up the driveway of the homestead. Nicole just finished a double shift at the precinct but promised her girlfriend a movie night after. As she parks and turns the engine off, she rubs the tiredness from her eyes. She knows that she should get a good night's sleep before she has to go back early the next morning for another shift but all she wants to do is see her Waverly.  
As the redhead gets out of the car and trudges towards the front porch, Waverly swings the screen door open, an excited smile on her face and a blanket wrapped around her small frame.  
“There’s my baby” The brunette bubbles pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her waist, a warm smile spreads across nicole’s face as she melts into the embrace that she’s been looking forward to all day. 

After gathering some snacks and debating on a movie they sit on the sofa and settle in comfortably next to each other. As the previews start to play Nicole can feel the long day catching up to her faster than before, she tries hard to keep it at bay so she can spend some quality time with her girl. She lifts her hand from its resting spot on Waverly’s thigh to steal a piece of popcorn from her girlfriends bowl,  
“Hey!” the small brunette jokingly scolds but Nicole’s goofy smirk as she tosses the piece into her mouth sends both of them into giggles. 

 

About thirty minutes into the movie, the Brunette looks up and sees Nicole’s eyes drooping as she tries to pay attention to the rom com that fills the screen. She knows that the officer has been working a lot more hours lately due to all the supernatural occurrences happening and having to help Nedley cover it up from the local towns people.  
“Nicole, you can go to sleep, I know you had a really long day” Waverly says as she pushes a strand of auburn hair behind the girl’s ear. Nicole leans her face into her hand,  
“It’s okay Waves, I wanna finish this movie with you” She leans into Waverly, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, Waverly pulls her in and briefly locks lips with the taller girl. Waverly pulls away and leans her head on Nicole’s shoulder and focuses back on the movie. Nicole wraps her arm around the brunette as she tries to hold in a yawn. 

As the movie goes on Waverly can tell Nicole has fallen asleep, her breathing has slowed and deepened. Waverly doesn’t wake the redhead because she knows that Nicole would try to stay awake for the rest of the movie. Instead she enjoys the rest of the movie and lazily traces circles on Nicole’s arm that’s draped around her.  
As the credits roll down the screen Waverly sits up, the movement causes Nicole to stir. Waverly reaches for the remote and turns the TV off.  
“Is the movie over already?” the redhead mumbles with a tired, raspy voice. She reaches up and rubs her eyes.  
“Yeah baby, let’s go upstairs” Waverly whispers as she stands from the couch, reaching her hand out for her girlfriend to grab. They head upstairs and into Waverly’s room. Waverly crawls under the blankets to see Nicole sitting at the end of the bed, she moves over to the redhead and hugs her from behind, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?” the brunette whispers, worrying why her tired girlfriend isn’t already asleep in her arms.  
“I’m sorry Waves, I missed almost the whole movie. You wanted to spend time together and I couldn’t keep my eyes open,” Nicole confesses, turning to look at her girlfriend, sadness filling her eyes. Waverly just smiles and kisses her on the cheek.  
“Nicole, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care how we’re spending our time. I’m just glad you’re here, with me,” Waverly reassures her Girlfriend pulling her into bed with her. Waverly lays her head on Nicole’s chest, arms tangled around each other. Waverly falls asleep to the steady rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest as she gets the sleep that she needs.


End file.
